My sons
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. Orion Black was raised in the traditional pure-blood way: loving only from a distance his children. That doesn't mean that they don't have an important place in his heart. A few moments in life showing this love.


**Disclaimer**: Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series Harry Potter does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to borrow your characters and books.

Poem is **If** by **_Rudyard Kipling._**

**Warnings**: Nothing at all, … that's a first.

**AN**: I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a oneshot every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfill as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated, minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, I have to write about **Orion Black.** On top of this, my team is trying to create a link between our stories using the **tapestry** as an object that will appear in each of our stories, whether it will be a central thing or not. Hope this works and that you like this story.

Interesting thing to note, most of my team wrote about a name being striked from the tapestry while mine talks about adding to it.

**Summary**: QLC. Orion Black was raised in the traditional pure-blood way: loving only from a distance his children. That doesn't mean that they don't have an important place in his heart. A few moments in life showing this love.

**Word-Count: 1,410 words (including the title).**

**My Sons**

"Beneath knowing, understanding.

Beneath understanding, seeing.

Beneath seeing, recognizing.

Beneath recognizing, knowing. "

Quote from the TV series "**Andromeda**"

The most Noble and Ancient House of Black had one treasure that they held above all of their riches and precious artifacts: a tapestry. But it wasn't just any old, dusty, mothy tapestry, pity the poor soul who dare suggest such a thing! No, this tapestry was created during the Founders' era, depicting the whole lineage of the Black Family, to show how pure their blood that flowed through their veins.

It was a grand occasion when a new member, be it from the Main Family or Branch Family, was added to the tapestry. Once a child reached the age of eight days, the Head of Family would solemnly carve their names onto the tapestry, on the ever-growing branch that represents the baby's family. The branch in question would magically grow from the linked parents during those eight days, hence the delay.

Orion Arcturus Black, Heir to the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, was looking forward to such a ceremony. In particular, he was looking forward to adding his first-born, that his _wife_ — and he used the term loosely — Walburga Black née Black was carrying for the past three months. His father, Arcturus Ursa Black III, had even told him that he would step down as Head once the ceremony was over, allowing Orion the possibility to show his valor as Head of House, without loosing the guidance of his father. Another plus in Orion's book if you asked him.

Only six more months to go. Six long months where Orion tried to patiently wait. Which wasn't really hard with such a demanding wife as Walburga. She knew perfectly well that she had one chance to be spoiled (for sure) since she had only one out of three chances of birthing a healthy, living son. Statistically, Pure-blood families had more stillbirth children than any other type of families, with a greater proportion of girls than boys. On top of all this, even if the child survived to its majority, that didn't mean that they were physically pleasing or intelligent enough to continue the family fame, fortune and line.

Orion would have been pleased if he had at least one Heir. He would only have to wait and see.

— _If you can keep your head when all about you_

_Are losing theirs and blaming it on you._ —

This was the moment Orion was waiting for. After a thirty-six hour labor and eight days wait, Sirius Orion Black was finally in his arms, clad in the traditional garb of green and silver. The Tapestry Room was empty except for Arcturus who stood there as a witness. Myrrh and cinnamon incense filled the room with green smoke, covering the whole tapestry except for one small space that was _**made**_ only for the newborn.

A ray of pride beamed from Orion's face, despite his training in keeping an emotionless aspect. Who could blame him, after all? Not his father, nor his son would say anything about such a thing.

Solemnly, Orion chanted the words in a language that had lost its origin, only the pronunciation remaining. As he chanted, a light began to shine around the baby, lifting it in the air, just in front of the freed space. Surprisingly, Sirius didn't cry or wail like any of the other babies that had been presented to the tapestry, already showing his Black ancestry. It was very promising for the future Heir.

When the chanted finished, the light gently put the baby back in his father's arms, gently and smoothly. The ritual was done and a new member had been added to the family.

At the same time, Arcturus Ursa Black III transferred the powers as Head of the Family to his son, stepping down from his position as tradition dictated. The family was facing a new era with this change of leadership, but will it be good or bad?

— _Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,_

_And stoop and build 'em up with worn-out tools:_ —

Walburga surpassed herself this time. Only three years have passed since the Heir's birth, with only two stillbirths before giving Orion a **second** son. This, in itself, was quite an accomplishment. Regulus Arcturus Black soon joined the tapestry as part of the Main Family, even if his could be extended to create a Branch Family of his own.

Orion couldn't be prouder of his children. Just as Sirius, Regulus stayed calm during the whole ceremony, showing his Black's ancestry. With this second addition, Orion also solidified his position as Head of Family. No family member could now dare challenge him, on account of him not having a _strong line_ or some other nonsense.

In the room, watching from a corner with wide eyes, was three years old Sirius Black. As births were rare in the family — worthy ones at least —, Orion thought it to be best for his first-born to watch and learn early on. It was much better than watching a pensive memory.

Unfortunately, the boy was uninterested in the ritual, yawning from time to time. The only interesting moment was when the light carried his baby brother up in the air. However, it only captured his attention for a couple of seconds before rejoined his previous boredom. He was only lucky that his father didn't notice his misbehavior.

— _If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you_ —

Gryffindor! His first-born son was in Gryffindor! It's not like Orion was against the House his son was in, however it was against the family code so he was forced to act as if he against such a sorting. In secret, Orion contacted his estranged brother-in-law, Alphard Black to watch over his son.

In public, they ignored each other. In private, it was another story. Both men had been friends, unwilling to loose such a bond due to a difference of ideals. Hence why Orion knew that Alphard would do what he asked. His son would be taken care of, never knowing what his father had done.

It pained him to know that his son would come to hate him, even if it was for a false reason.

— I_f you can force your heart and nerve and sinew_

_To serve your turn long after they are gone_ —

Sirius was getting more and more out of control. In effort to become the white sheep of the family — interesting choice of words, Orion noted —, his eldest decided to act in complete opposite to the Black ideal, furthering him from the position as Head of Family!

_'Such a silly boy.'_ Was one of the most common thoughts the patriarch had. Despite the fact that he had to act imposingly cold, he was having a good laugh as to what his son was doing. _'Once you became Head of the Family, you could have changed it to fit your whim. Oh, Sirius!'_

His eldest was one of the purest representation of the Black. Something akin to to being an antithesis of the current Black family, ironically enough.

On the other hand, his other son, Regulus, fulfilled every characteristic that the family was looking for. An interesting conundrum, depending on the point of view of what could be considered a _true_ Black.

— _And—which is more—you'll be a Man, my son!_—

Orion Black was dying. He could feel it in his bones, as the sickness called aging took over. Now, his eldest son, his Heir and baby boy, will no longer have his protection against Walburga.

At least Alphard will keep his promise. He would watch over Sirius as Orion slipped away into the nothingness. A peaceful thought for the father, who suddenly regretted that he had not been closer to his sons.

Would things have been different? Would Sirius have ceased his petty rebellion and tried to change things from the inside? No! His son had to much pride, just like many of the Black male member. It would have been impossible.

As he continued to ponder upon the 'What ifs', Orion Arcturus Black slipped in Thanatos' embrace. His last breath escaping peacefully in his sleep, allowing him to smile in the darkness of the night, with the stars as his guide.

Mere seconds before, Orion saw an image of his sons, shining brightly in his mind.

**The End**

**What did you guys think?**


End file.
